


Christmas 2020

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: Mary is stumped on what she wants for Christmas to the point she asks Germany for help on her Christmas list. However, a mysterious letter shows up for her parents inviting them to a Christmas party with some of Mary's nation friends. Despite Mary's parents meeting some of the nations before, the mysterious letter is from a group of nations that they haven't met before.
Series: The Magic Almanac [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	Christmas 2020

__

_Dear Santa,_

_What I really want for Christmas is my Mama and Papa to be with me_

As if she ran straight into a wall, she couldn't think of anything else that she wants Saint Nicholas to bring to the young girl for the holidays. She had everything a little girl ever wanted: loving parents, plenty of toys, and of course, her friends that came from the magical book she keeps in her bedroom. She looked at her Christmas list for Santa, soon lying flat on the floor along the fireplace that kept her cozy. There was a box of crayons there, big enough for Mary to hold and not break, desperate for the young child to be used. It wasn't too long until Germany arrived, wondering how Mary was doing on her list. 

"You don't look very motivated, Mary." Germany said, kneeling right next to her, "Is there something wrong?" 

"I don't know what I want for Christmas, Mr. Germany." Mary whined, "And I have all the toys I want, too!" 

"Hm, this is quite a peculiar situation. Here, why don't I help you out?" He went over to a rocking chair nearby the fireplace with a clipboard in hand, soon making space for Mary to sit on his lap. The little child donning the dragon onesie ran up to Germany, soon climbing up on his leg to sit comfortably on his lap. Mary then gave her Christmas list to Germany, who then put on his reading glasses to read Mary's somewhat legible handwriting. 

"Hmmm...At least you asked for your mother and father to be with you for Christmas."

"Do you know who else I want to be with too?" 

"What?"

"Sealand!" 

"Oh! He's your playmate, isn't he?"

"Uh huh! I like him as a friend too!" 

Germany soon smirked, crossing his arms. "Is he your boyfriend?" 

Mary froze, soon sticking her tongue out. "Boys are icky!" 

"Does that mean you're calling me icky too?" He playfully pouted, "Your favorite nation?" 

Mary retracted her tongue in, staring at the fatherly nation. It wasn't too long until Mary hugged Germany as tight as she can, feeling bad for insulting him unintentionally.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Germany." 

Germany smiled, running his fingers through Mary's somewhat messy hair from wearing the dragon onesie. He adjusted Mary, so she can be much more comfortable sitting with Germany. 

"That's okay, Mary. I know you didn't mean me or the other nations. Now, where were we...? Oh! Perhaps you can ask to see your friend Sealand for Christmas, ja?" 

"Yeah!" Mary grabbed one of the crayons in her onesie pocket to write down her Christmas list, with Germany helping her prop up her list so she has a stable surface to write on as she has the comfort of her father figure with her. It wasn't too long until Mary suddenly had a barrage of ideas on what she wanted for Christmas as well, from more toys to cozy sweaters made with love. Germany was impressed on how Mary suddenly thought of so much stuff she wanted so quickly! All he can do was watch her write more and more until the very end.

"Now Mary, you're missing something equally important."

"Huh?"

"Were you a good girl this year?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Herr Finland would know. He knows Saint Nicholas very well and has seen you around often. I know that you'll get what you want for the holidays for sure." 

"Oy! Bruder!" A familiar voice rang through their ears, "Whatcha doing- Oh! Mary! It's you!" 

"Mr. Prussia!" 

"My favorite little darling!" He excitedly picked up Mary off Germany's lap, rubbing his nose against the child's button nose. "What a fierce, scary, dragon you are Mary! Yet you're just too cute!" 

"Mr. Germany got it for me!"

"Oh, is that right? I think he made the right choice! Isn't that right, my dear brother?" 

"Ja." 

"Anyways, what were you doing with my dear brother Herr Deutschland? Hm?"

"Mr. Germany is helping me with my Christmas list!" 

"Oh! May I see it?" He plopped Mary back down on Germany's lap, soon grabbing Mary's list right out of Germany's hand without even asking (Undoubtedly rude and perhaps a bad influence, I must add). Sitting on the floor next to the rocking chair, he began to read it the best he can, since Mary's handwriting wasn't really the best. 

"Awww, how sweet!" Prussia exclaimed, "You want to see your boyfrien- I mean, friend Sealand for Christmas! Oh! I see you said that you were a good girl this year, too! West, can you confirm this?" 

"Ja, she was good this year." 

"Good! It would be such a shame for Krampus to come take away our precious little girlie!" 

"Who's Krampus?" 

The two brothers immediately paused, Prussia knowing that he has indeed accidentally fucked up. 

"Oh, uh, Krampus is erm...Santa's twin brother!" Prussia stammered, trying to make up something to keep Mary's innocence; he would hate to see his beloved somewhat-adopted daughter lose her innocence at something so scary! "Ja! Twin brother, twin brother! He's the one who gives coal to the bad kiddies like that mean girl Petunia you tell us about!" 

"I hope Mr. Krampus gives Petunia lots and lots of coal!" Mary exclaimed, "Petunia is a bad, bad girl!" 

It was only then when the three heard a loud beeping noise coming from the kitchen. Germany instinctively placed Mary back on the floor as he stood up to go in the kitchen. To Mary, this meant one thing, and one thing only.

"Cookies!" Mary exclaimed as she hopped around. 

"Of course!" Prussia said, who immediately picked up Mary and into his arms, "My brother makes the best cookies and they go nicely with some milk that will help you grow up big and strong! Just don't eat too many, okay? I don't want to see you get a tummy ache!" 

Mary can smell the cookies from so far; it was so tempting to go and grab one but she was of course in Prussia's arms and the fact that they were still piping hot. Perhaps it was best that Prussia subjected her to being held after all! 

"While the cookies are cooling down, let's get your letter to Santa all ready to be sent so we won't forget later, okay?" 

"Do you think I'll get everything I want for Christmas, Mr. Prussia?" 

"Of course! You're such a good girl and all! If you were someone like mean old Horatio, I would give him lots and lots of coal for being a...what's that word again?"

"Wafflehanger!"

"Ja! Wafflehanger!" He entered Germany's personal workspace as he rummaged through his papers all while carrying Mary! It wasn't too long until Prussia found an envelope and a stamp, in which he immediately scurried back to the living room before getting caught by his younger brother. He can't imagine what his own brother would say if he saw his older brother going through his own stuff!

"Now, I'm going to teach you something super duper important Mary, so you should listen very, very closely. I'm going to teach you how to send a letter!" He plopped himself and Mary on a nice, cozy sofa by the fireplace.

"I've never sent a letter before!" 

"Oh! Perfect! Now first we gotta fold up your list all nicely, like this!" Prussia held up Mary's Christmas list, folding it nicely and neatly enough to fit in the envelope. "And then, you just gotta lick the little flap on the envelope just like this!" 

"Why do you have to lick it?"

"So it doesn't open up and fall out! Watch carefully, okay?" 

Watching her other father figure licking the letter made Mary giggle uncontrollably; perhaps it was the way Prussia was licking it! Mary was given the letter back, all sealed up nicely and neatly. 

"Now last thing we gotta do is put the little stamp right on the right corner, and I will let you do that!" 

Prussia gave Mary the stamp, in which she immediately placed it on the right corner of the envelope. 

"Oh, how can I forget?! Silly me! All we just have to do is write your name and address so Santa knows where the letter is coming from! I'll write that in for you, okay?" 

Mary nodded, watching her second father figure write everything on the envelope so everything would be ready to be sent out. It wasn't too long after until Germany returned to the living room with a small plate of homemade cookies and a glass of milk for her. 

"I see your Christmas letter is all ready to be sent out!" Germany said, "Did Herr Prussia help you out?" 

"He was licking the letter funny!" Mary giggled, still reeling at seeing Prussia sealing up the letter.

"Ah, I see. Here, the cookies cooled down a bit and I got you some milk to help your bones grow big and strong." 

Mary then cozied herself up under a warm blanket, taking the cookies and milk with her as she happily munched on possibly the best cookies she ever had in her life, along with a cool glass of milk. However, too much coziness for Mary caused one thing when she finished her cookies and milk...

"Awww, isn't she so cute when she's sleeping?" Prussia cooed, "Especially with that widdle dragon onesie of hers!" 

"I forgot Mary falls asleep this easily for being very cozy," Germany said, cradling Mary in his arms with the blanket. "I'll leave her letter for her mother and father to send out when they have time." Holding Mary, he rocked her around a bit to make sure that she's most certainly okay. 

"Isn't it Mary's bedtime anyways?" 

"Not even. I'm surprised Mary even fell asleep, considering she would throw a cute little fight to not take her naps."

"Hey West, did I ever tell you this before?"

"Hm?" 

"One time, I was babysitting Mary and I wanted her to take a nap, but she plopped herself on the floor like she does when she gets grumpy. But her tummy was showing a bit, and you know what that means?!" 

"Ja?" 

"I tickled her, of course! That is her tickle spot! I felt so bad but I think that always brings her cute widdle smile back!" 

"I know the doggies would give her kisses when she's like that. Especially when she cries over spilled chocolate milk." 

Even with the two talking about Mary, she still didn't even wake up; she really was in deep sleep now from being so cozy. Leaving Germany's home and entering Friendship Manor, the two went towards to Mary's room. It was as if the world stopped spinning once the other nations saw Germany carry Mary back to her bedroom; none of the other countries refused to break their silence or take another step in fear of Mary waking up, especially around one of the most protective father figures that Mary has. 

Inside of Mary's bedroom, the two nations saw that Mary's bed was somewhat unkempt, but that didn't really matter much. Germany laid Mary in bed, tucking her in and placing her beloved stuffed unicorn Cottonball right in her arms. The blanket he carried the child in was folded back up neatly, ready to be used again. However, Prussia was rummaging through Mary's toybox, finding as many plushies and other soft toys as he can hold.

"What are you doing?" Germany angrily whispered,

"Just watch, it's no big deal!" Prussia answered back in whispers, "I'm gonna decorate her throne!" 

Germany sighed, letting his older brother do his own thing. He quietly placed a lot of plush toys and other soft toys right next to her, as if they all kept her company. There was one toy Prussia held that made Germany worry that it would wake up Mary. 

"Please don't even think of trying to put that teddy bear right next to Mary...!" 

"What's wrong with it?"

"It will start singing if it turns on!!!"

"...Ja, it does look kind of creepy. Teddy Ruxpin it says on its shirt! I don't know what the hell it is, but that thing...brings fear into my heart." 

"It's just a talking bear and starts singing if you touch the wrong button. I had to sit with Mary many times with that thing listening to the stories it would spew out." 

"Oh, it's one of those things!" 

"Mmm..."

"I think this should be good now. Don't wanna cover her all up in soft toys!" 

Germany nodded, soon returning back inside the Almanac with his older brother following right behind after giving Mary a good night kiss. The only thing that was left behind though was Mary's Christmas list that sat right next to the Almanac on her desk. 

The next day, Mary woke up to a bunch of toys surrounding her, seeing that Prussia was absolutely involved in this. There were many that fell on the floor, including that possibly cursed Teddy Ruxpin that brought fear into the hearts of the German brothers. However, the Christmas list that was left behind was gone; not that Mary knew it was in her room in the first place. This was just when Mary's father walked in her bedroom, being greeted by all of the toys that fell off Mary's bed. 

"Well, if it ain't my little princess Mary, surrounded by these gosh darn toys!" Her father exclaimed, "Did you sleep nicely?"

"Yeah!" Mary exclaimed, "I visited Mr. Germany and then I woke up here!" 

"Darn. He's really competing with me to out-dad me..." he muttered under his breath, soon going back to his normal tone. "Say Mare Bear, did you see this letter from one of your country friends today?"

"A letter?" 

"It's from this erm, Finland guy it says. Hehehe, do you think that this letter is gonna be...Fin-nomenal?!" He started laughing at his bad dad jokes, but Mary had no clue what he really meant. "Anyways, uh do you want me to read this to you?" 

"Yeah!" 

He sat down next to Mary on her bed, reading the letter that was written rather nicely. The letter said the following:

_Dearest Mary, Bearer of the Almanac,_

_I have heard that you wrote a letter to Saint Nicholas just yesterday with your friends, Germany and Prussia. As you might know, I know Santa very well and assist him on his great journey every Christmas Eve. Because of what you've asked for, I cordially invite you and your parents to spend Christmas with me and some other friends of mine. Don't worry, we have gifts for you and your parents._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Finland_

"What does this all mean, Papa?" Mary asked, wondering about such big words that were involved. 

"Well, in short, your friend Finland invited us to a party!" 

"A party! Will you and Mama come too?"

"Well, since we're not working on Christmas day, why the heck not? Gotta spice up our simple Christmas traditions once in a while, huh? Besides, your mother got a free turkey from the store and she has no idea what to do with it, so I guess now she has a purpose with that big ol' bird, huh?" 

"Thank you Papa!" Mary excitedly hopped out of her blankets and hugged her father, albeit lying on her tummy. 

"Awww, you're so cute." He began to stroke Mary's hair, "How many times did I tell you that already? Who knows!" 

"I'm so excited!" Mary began to flap her hands excitedly, "You're going to meet more of my friends too! Mr. Denmak reminds me of you, Papa!"

"Does he now?"

"Yeah!" 

Mary's father was panicking internally, but was of a game plan for when the day comes as well. Damn, these countries trying to out-father me one by one! I'm gonna show them who's the real dad! This...Mr. Denmark person is gonna see who's boss! Or was it Denmak as Mary said? Either way, I'm gonna out-dad them!

"Anyways, did you write to Santa, Mary?" 

"Yeah! Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia helped me out and they taught me how to write a letter!" 

"That's wonderful! Did they say you were a good girl?"

"Yep!" 

"Well, you're always good no matter what and you know what that means too, right?"

"No coal!" 

"That's right, and that means you get more presents too!" He looked at his watch on his wrist, soon hopping back up on his feet. "Oh no! I forgot about the meeting! Have a fun day with your country friends, alright Mare Bear?" 

"I love you, Papa!" 

Mary's father kissed his daughter on the cheek, soon running out of the child's bedroom, nearly tripping over some toys that Mary left on the floor. She then grabbed the letter from Finland that her father left behind, hopping inside the Almanac to show her friends. Despite a little tumble getting inside, Mary was still determined to get on her feet to show her friends. She entered the mezzanine, running down the stairs into the ballroom as quickly as she can. Despite a giant Christmas tree blocking the view, it was difficult to see who was there until Mary touched the ballroom floor. It would make more sense to show one of the Nordics since they probably have more intel on the rather vague letter. 

"Mary, my favorite little smukke!" a voice called out, soon with the furious sound of feet tapping the somewhat slick ballroom floor growing louder and louder.

"Mr. Denmak!" Mary exclaimed, raising her arms up to be held and hugged. Not surprisingly, that was exactly what Denmark did, only with more kisses all over Mary's plump little face. 

"How are you, Mare Bear?" he asked, "Did you get a special letter from a special someone?" 

"Yeah, and guess what Mr. Denmak!" 

"What?"

"My Papa said that Papa and Mama are coming too!" 

"No way!" He playfully gasped, "Now I can't wait for everyone to meet your Mommy and Daddy!" 

"I told my papa that you're just like him!" 

"Oh, is that so? He must be a really fun father after all!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Oh and did I mention that this little party will be at my house, too? After all, I am the leader of the Nordics!" 

"And I'm a Nordic too!"

"That's right, Mary! You're our honorary Nordic!" 

"And does that mean Sealand will come too?" 

"Sealand? Of course he will! He's a part of our big ol' family too, and no one gets left behind in our Nordic family." 

"That's because I told Santa I wanted to be with Sealand!" 

"Is that right? Looks like someone has a boyfriiiiiend~"

"Ew boys!" Mary was giggling at this point, because even she can't help it. 

"Aw Mary, does that mean your Uncle Denmark is a big stinker too?" 

That was when Mary started uncontrollably laughing, though trying to not fall out of Denmark's arms from wiggling her legs. As Denmark tried to get Mary under control, many of the other nations were staring at him, wondering what he did to make Mary laugh so much. The only thing he can do to calm Mary down though was to gently bounce her in his arms and shush her a bit, which did help out a lot. 

"Woah there! You're laughing up a storm! Say, you wanna play some Legos at my house?"

"Legos!" 

"Alriiiighty then! Let's gooooo~!" 

* * *

The days went by, with Mary getting much more excited as the days flew past. For those days that passed, Mary always brought up that she's going to see the Nordics for Christmas, as well as the fact that her parents are going to join her as well. Mary dreamed about how her parents would react to her friends like Sweden or Norway, but was mostly excited about her father meeting Denmark for the first time.

When the day arrived, Mary noticed something rather pleasant outside when she woke up: A White Christmas! Snow blanketed her neighborhood, with the snow plows bulldozing through the streets so the cars can make it to their destinations safely without the fear of slipping and spinning out of control. She threw off her nightgown and grabbed her dragon onesie that Germany got for her, putting it on all by herself without any help. The next thing to do was to wake up her parents, and that's gonna take a good while. Entering her parent's bedroom, the two appeared as if they were finally getting some rest, which was gonna end abruptly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Mary exclaimed as she was hopping on the bed, "Christmas time! Christmas time! Christmas time!" 

Her father rolled over, letting out a snore in the process. Since hopping on the bed didn't work, there was only one thing left to do. Mary climbed up on her own sleeping father, soon sitting on his own chest to let out a mighty roar. 

"Oof!" came out of Mary's father, who was immediately awakened by his beloved daughter. "Oh, it's just you, Mare Bear. Why you so up so early?" 

"It's Christmas!" Mary exclaimed, "We're going to see my friends today!" 

"Goodness gracious me, Mary, just gotta sit on my chest like that! I might get Dad Back from that..."

"Mamaaaaa! Mamaaaaa!" Mary said, crawling off her father to her mother, "Mamaaaa!" 

"I'm coming, dearie." Her mother groaned, slowly sitting up. "Ah, I see you're all ready! Did you brush your teeth yet?" 

Mary froze, remembering that she forgot the most important thing to start her day off. Slowly, she climbed off her mother and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Both of her parents stretched their limbs, just about to get out of bed.

"Good morning, dearest Charlotte," her father said, "Are you ready?"

"Hnn, I just hope that Mary's friends treat us nicely." Her mother answered, "We met some of the other nations before, remember?"

"Ah, and I think it was uh...Germany? I believe if I recall, Mary was holding onto his chest like that weird fluffy thing that Mary likes! Then more of those nation friends came out and Mary introduced us to them. Hey, at least Mary is having fun with them!" 

"Yeah, it sure brings off that weight off my shoulders to not worry about her as much when we're gone. Though if I recall, they must be all of Scandinavia that invited us, correct?" 

"Eh, I'm not the best at politics. Can't spoil the lil squirt with em." 

"Mamaaa! Papaaaa!" Mary ran out of the bathroom, all cleaned up this time. "I'm ready!" 

"Woah there!" Her mother exclaimed, "We just woke up, dear! Just hold on and let us get dressed up, okay?" 

Mary nodded, letting her parents out of bed to clean up themselves. The little girl continued to watch the snow gently fall outside of her bedroom window, but it wasn't too long until her parents returned to the child's bedroom carrying a whole bunch of presents. This was truly exciting; a day where Mary's parents and her friends can interact and spend the holidays together! 

"Well, Mare Bear, you ready?" 

"Yeah!" Mary hopped in the Almanac with no problem, disappearing within the pages of the magic book. Her mother was next to step foot within, for she too began to ascend within the pages as she tried to hold all of these presents in her arms. Lastly, her father took his step foot, only for he to trip over and topple over his beloved wife and daughter. Nobody was hurt; however, there was plenty of laughter from the whole family. Mary immediately hopped up on her feet, running to the edge of the mezzanine. 

"Lookie Mama! Lookie Papa!" Mary exclaimed, "We're gonna find Mr. Denmak!" 

"Mary, don't go running off now-!" Her mother exclaimed, only to see Mary running on the slightly-slick ballroom floor towards Hall Europe. 

"Oh dear, there she goes again," her father sighed, "Sure wish we invested in one of those leashes for her so she doesn't run off so much." 

"Well, at least we can see her from a distance, despite a massive tree blocking our way. Guess we got no time to lose."

Not surprisingly, Mary already made it to the door in Hall Europe that lead to Denmark's house, but knew it was best to wait for her parents to catch up to the excited little girl before knocking on the door. It didn't take too long for them to arrive though, but it felt like an eternity for Mary because of her excitement. 

"Mary dear, you mustn't run off like that, you know," her mother said, "But I'm glad you waited for us." 

"Gosh, I think I'm getting Dad Back," her father whined, "Sure could have someone crack my ol' bones!" 

Despite her father's whining, Mary knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. Unlike her parents, there was an immediate response. The man who opened the door looked so much different than the last time Mary saw him, donning an ugly Lego sweater and some cozy sweatpants. 

"Mr. Denmak!" Mary exclaimed, who immediately got scooped up in the arms of the spunky Danish man, who then immediately blew raspberries on her cheeks. 

"Mary, my little smukke smukke!" Denmark exclaimed, "Is that your mom and dad here, too?!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Wow, you're so right about your daddy looking like me! Except he has grey hair and I'm blonde!" 

"Way to rub in your youth, mister!" her father chuckled, "I like you already!" 

"Aw geez! Anyways, come on in! We're just getting started!" 

Still carrying Mary, Denmark lead Mary's parents to the living room, where the other four Nordic nations were seated, but there was someone Mary immediately saw that made her extremely excited. 

"Got the Bearer herself, fellas!" Denmark exclaimed, holding up the child who was wriggling in his arms. "Let's get this partay started!" 

"Um, Denmark?" Finland said, "I think she wants to be down." 

"Oh, yeah, that's right." 

Placing Mary on the ground, the young girl immediately ran up to someone that she badly wanted to see and the one person she wanted to show her parents.

"Sealaaaaand!"

As if by instinct, Mary jumped up to hug Sealand, with the young boy holding the girl, only for the two to fall over together from imbalance. 

"You're here too!" Mary exclaimed, "I asked Santa for you for Christmas!" 

"What?!" Sealand exclaimed, "No way! No wonder my dad dragged me here!"

"Mr. Sweden~!" Mary stood up and ran up to the rather intimidating Swede, who was actually sitting down nearby a fireplace. Sealand did follow along; after all, Sweden was his adoptive father. 

"Hej, Mary." He said, picking her up to put on his lap, "How are you?" 

"I found Sealand!" 

"I see that."

"My mama and papa are here, too!" 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Where?" 

Mary pointed in a certain direction, where she saw Mary's mother and father, still struggling with the gifts they carried while talking to Denmark. "There!" 

Sweden stood up, carrying Mary in one arm over to the three conversing. Upon closer inspection, Denmark wasn't even helping out putting the gifts down. 

"Need some help?" Sweden asked, looking down at her mother and father. The two turned around and froze, noticing how intimidating he appeared from the outside. 

"This is Mr. Sweden!" Mary exclaimed, "He's super duper nice!" 

"Uh....hi?" Her father stammered, shaking a bit. "I...think we can do this, thank you..." 

"Mr. Sweden wants to help, silly Papa!" 

"...Are you sure you can help while carrying Mary?"

"I can help too, mister!" Sealand chimed in. 

"Oh!" Mary's mother exclaimed, "And who are you, young man?"

"That's Sealand!" Mary exclaimed, "He's my bestest friend!" 

"A friend of Mary! I think we can appreciate some more hands." 

Mary's father approached Sweden, seemingly about to get defensive about his beloved daughter, only for him to sigh a deep breath.

"You're on thin ice, buddy." her father whispered, so Mary can't hear him. Sweden paid no mind; after all, he knows what it's like to be a father too and shares some of the feelings Mary's father has. In the end, he did help out carry gifts over to a Christmas tree that was set up in the living room. Mary was situated in one arm, with Sweden carrying the bulk of gifts over in another arm.

"Mr. Sweden, Mr. Sweden!" Mary said, tugging his coat, "I think my Papa likes Mr. Denmak!" 

"I can see that," Sweden replied, "He does look like him too. Go say hi to the others, okay?" 

Sweden placed Mary back on the ground, who then proceeded to wobble about from being held for so long. Sealand helped Mary back up on her feet, trying his best to get her balance all together.

"Are you okay?" Sealand asked, concerned about Mary.

"Yeah!" Mary answered cheerfully, "This happens all the time!" 

Mary held Sealand's hand, swinging his arm around until Mary let go all of a sudden, running all around. 

"Raaah!" 

"Oh my god! A dragon! I will slay the evil beast!" 

Sealand chased her around, playing along with the young human girl he called her best friend. As if by surprise, Mary was suddenly up in the air, wrapped in the arms of someone she knew. It was none other than Finland, who smiled proudly at the child he caught, as if he caught a fish with his own bare hands. 

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, adjusting Mary in his arms so he can see her face. "You and Sealand do get wild there, huh?" 

"We're not wild, we're just playing!" Sealand said, "If we were wild, we would be jumping on the beds!" 

"Well, I'm glad you two aren't doing such things. I don't want to see both of you getting hurt." 

"I jumped on Mr. Germany's bed before!" Mary exclaimed, wiggling excitedly in Finland's arms. As much as she wanted to be put back on the ground, there was absolutely no way with Finland's sheer strength in the way.

"And did you fall?" 

Mary froze in Finland's arms, flopping her arms and legs like a ragdoll upon hearing Finland ask the little girl that question.

"Yeah..."

"See? A lesson you've learned! Don't jump on people's beds or else you get hurt!" 

"Ah, Finland?" A voice said, as the three looked around to identify the person who spoke to Finland holding the young girl in his arms. 

"Mr. Noway!" Mary exclaimed, wiggling in Finland's arms. 

"May you put Mary back down? I have something to show her and Sealand too."

"Alright." Finland placed Mary back on her feet, soon kneeling down to her height. "I think the little fishy has to go now, since Mr. Norway wants you for something." 

"I think you'll find it special, Mary." Norway said, holding his hand out. "It's someone you haven't seen in a while, too." 

Mary was intrigued, hopping alongside Norway as she was following him.

"What is it?" Sealand asked, also excited, 

"I can't tell you until you see, you two. It spoils the surprise if I did tell you." 

"I wanna see!" Mary exclaimed, swinging Norway's arm.

"Look out the window, you two." 

Mary grabbed a stool to stand upon, while Sealand had no issue looking out. The two looked around, only seeing the snow covered landscape of Denmark's backyard that blanketed the shrubbery and the trees. 

"Mary, look!" Sealand exclaimed, "Behind the tree!" 

Mary looked around, trying to see what Sealand is seeing, only to see a weird, green ball of fluff behind an evergreen. 

"Is that a bush?" Mary asked, until she noticed something weird about that so-called bush; she noted big, green feet by the roots of the tree and big, green hands holding the trunk of the tree. The child's face lit up, who began to press her face against the glass.

"Troll!" Mary exclaimed, "It's Troll!" 

"A troll?" Mary's father said, walking over to the window. In the eyes of a grown man with a wife and a daughter, all he saw was the snow-covered garden of shrubs and evergreens. "Hey, I don't see a troll!" 

"Maybe it's because you're a grown up?" Sealand said, looking over at Mary's father. 

"Woah there, buckaroo! I may be a grownup, but I sure still have the heart of a kiddo like you and Mary! Just you watch me!" 

He pressed his face against the window, making himself look pretty goofy in front of everyone in the room. 

"...Still no troll." 

The two children followed Norway to a door that led to Denmark's snow-covered garden, soon with Mary's father looking at the two running along with Norway.

"Hey! Where are ya going?!" Mary's father moved back from pressing his face against the window, going after Norway and the two children. He soon caught up to them, with Norway just about opening the door to let his troll friend in. 

"Hey man, I don't see some kind of troll you're talking about." Mary's father complained, "Are you just brainwashing my little Mare Bear?!" 

"What?" Norway was baffled and offended by such words, "No, it's common knowledge that only a few of us nations and children in general can see such creatures. I'm afraid you're truly grown up and thus, cannot see Troll." 

"Well, can you prove it?" 

Norway looked up at Troll, soon nodding down at the two children. In the lenses of the mysterious Norwegian, the green, fuzzy troll picked up Mary and Sealand gently as they were surrounded by the soft, albeit smelly, green fur. In the lenses of Mary's father, he was absolutely horrified to see the two children levitating in the air, fearing that they have been possessed by some kind of paranormal anomaly. Frozen in fear, he was just about to run back to his wife until Norway stopped him.

"Alright Troll, you can put those two down now." Norway said, nodding. "I think you've terrified the grownup in the room." 

The two children were placed back on their feet on the ground, immediately running over to Mary's father.

"I'm okay Papa!" Mary said, giggling, "Me and Sealand are okay!" 

"Good!" He scooped up Mary in his arms protectively. "Besides, we're all about to open up gifts, anyways. The others are gathering up, you know." 

"Oh cool!" Sealand exclaimed, "The best part!" 

Meanwhile, the other Nordic nations were gathering around, just about to open up their presents. Sweden though, was reading a newspaper in his native tongue. Mary's father passed by, yet intrigued by what was going on. 

"Hey buddy old pal!" Her father awkwardly said to him, "What's going on in there?" 

"...Christmas Goat burned down again."

"Oh." 

"Come on guys! We're gonna be opening presents!" Denmark interrupted, "Right Mary?!"

"Yeah!" Mary exclaimed, still in her father's arms. 

"Alright you little whippersnapper, down you go!" Mary's father knelt down, releasing Mary from his arms. The little girl ran over to the Christmas tree, sitting beneath the branches and being surrounded by plenty of gifts for everyone. 

"Mary, I have a gift for you," said the last Nordic, Iceland. He approached Mary with a small present in his hands, kneeling down to her height to give it to her. "Open it up." 

Mary looked at the present, quickly unwrapping it open until she saw what it was.

"I thought about you when I was getting Christmas gifts, Mary." Iceland began, "I couldn't think of what I wanted to get you to be honest. But then I remembered that I had you watch Lazytown because I thought you would like it, and seeing that you loved Robbie Rotten...I had to get you some DVDs you can watch at home." 

"Wowwie!" Mary exclaimed, holding the DVDs in her hands, "And then I can dance all around too!" 

"Yep." 

"Thankies, Mr. Iceland!" Mary ran over to hug him, albeit the young man being rather awkward at giving hugs. 

"Hey, Iceland! Mary!" Denmark called out, holding a camera in his hands, "Smile for the camera!" 

"What-"

Click! Mary ran over to Denmark to see how the picture turned out, with the Dane lowering himself down to Mary's height to show her the picture on the camera. 

"It's me!" Mary exclaimed, pointing at herself. 

"Yeah! You and Iceland look nice in the picture!" Denmark said, "I know Iceland isn't the best at pictures, but I'm definitely saving this!" 

"Please don't." Iceland said, trying to get his hands on Denmark's camera.

"Too late!" 

"Come on, man..." 

Mary was giggling at the two fighting over the camera, until Mary held Iceland's hand out of absolutely nowhere. 

"I think you looked nice in the picture!" Mary said, 

"I don't think you would understand yet, Mary." Iceland said, "Mr. Denmark takes all of these pictures, even really bad ones that are blurry, and puts it in our family album."

Mary's eyes glistened to Iceland's surprise. "You have a big family album?!" 

"W-well yeah, but-"

"Of course we do!" Denmark interrupted, "You'll be in it too, don't ya worry! Oh, hey Mary's dad? Hold the camera and take a picture of me and Mary, will ya? I got her a gift, too!" 

"Sure can do, new friendo!" Mary's father said, taking the camera. Exploring the controls, he began to figure out how to work such a thing; after all, there were so many buttons that he simply needed to figure out. 

"Alright you two, smile for the camera!" He said, pointing the camera at Mary and Denmark. Without realizing it, the ditzy father pushed a big red button instead of the shutter button. It wasn't too long that he realized something seemed off about the picture he supposedly took....

"Oh darn! I pushed the record button!" 

"Nono, keep recording!" Denmark said, "I think it's nice to have a little home video once in a while!" 

"You sure, bud?"

"Yeah, yeah! I think it's something to remember!" Denmark soon looked over at Mary, sitting down on the floor for the child to sit on his lap. "Now, your Uncle Denmark bought you something very special, because he loves you very much. I already know how much you like Legos, but I think this is something even more special in my heart." 

"Is it Legos?" Mary asked, thinking there's legos wrapped up in the present. 

"I can't say what's in there, silly girl!" Denmark laughed, "Open it, open it!" 

Mary opened up the present, seeing something plush-like and green within the giftwrap, but also seemingly squishy. Soon, arms and legs sprung out as if they were in a jack-in-the box that sprung out of the box. Mary was highly amused at what she saw when all the giftwrap was gone!

"A friend!" Mary exclaimed, hugging the plush, "They're so cute!" 

"His name is Kaj, Mary. I gave one to Sealand a long time ago, so now I believe it's time you had your own, so you're always reminded of your Uncle Denmark. I wanna show you something that Kaj can do too!" 

Denmark gently took Kaj out of Mary's hands, soon placing the plush on his right hand. It seemed like his right hand disappeared, until Mary noticed Kaj's mouth was moving somehow. It just so happens to be that Kaj not only is an adorable plush frog, but also a hand puppet as well. Denmark began to use the puppet to playfully nip at Mary as if a wild beast were suddenly attacking her, albeit with more laughter in the air. (And a silly girl falling off Denmark's lap!) 

"I got all of that, sir!" Mary's father chuckled, ending the video he recorded of Mary and Denmark, "That's definitely something you should keep." 

"Absolutely!" He looked back at Mary, giving her back Kaj. "Now does Mary like her new friend Kaj?"

"Yeah!" 

It wasn't too long until Sweden approached the two with a rather large gift for Mary, setting it down for the child. The present was almost as tall as Mary, which made her really excited to open it up. 

"You think you can outgift me, Sweden?" Denmark said, standing up. "Nothing will ever beat good ol' Kaj!" 

"We'll see about that." Sweden replied, kneeling down to Mary's height. "Here. I have this for you." 

Mary noticed that the gift was squishy, just like Kaj before he was freed from his papery prison. It didn't take her too long for her to open up the present, before seeing brown, fuzzy, fabric inside. Taking all of the wrapping paper off, Mary was greeted by a fat, brown bear that appeared to be sitting up on its bottom, with eyes that looked like it were sleeping. 

"Oh, I see." Denmark said, "It's that bear that everyone likes now, huh?"

"Djungelskog." Sweden answered, "That is their name."

"It's so big and fuzzy!" Mary exclaimed, pressing her face against the squishy brown bear that nearly consumed her in soft, fuzzy fabric, "Thank you Mr. Sweden!" She then turned over, using the bear as a pillow as she also held Kaj in her arms. Denmark was taking pictures of Mary, since his heart couldn't contain how sweet the scene was. 

"How about this for Mary?" Finland said, approaching the comfy child with a gift. "Perhaps this will help out making her all nice and cozy!" 

"Finny, we can't make her too cozy, ya know!" Denmark protested, "I did that one time and she fell asleep in my arms!" 

"Don't worry, Denmark! You'll be awake, right Mary?"

"Yeah!" Mary answered, "I wanted to play with Sealand for Christmas and that's what I asked Santa!" 

"Open it up, Mary!" 

It seemed like almost all of the gifts Mary was getting was soft and squishy, as that was what Finland's gift was like as well. The only difference was that Mary could immediately recognize what the gift was upon opening it up. 

"Moomin!" 

"What the hay is a Moomin?" her father asked, "It looks like a white hippo!" 

"Oh no, it's not a hippo." Finland said, "Moomin and his family don't appreciate being called hippos." 

"Heh, I coulda said that Mary wanted a hippopotamus for Christmas, but alas." 

Mary's mother, though, was really fond of the Moomin doll, gawking over how adorable it was; it appeared as if Mary's own mother was jealous over a stuffed toy! 

"How about this for Mary?" Norway said, coming over to the group with another present. "I had no intention on buying presents. I made this by myself when nobody was looking because I wanted to keep it a surprise." 

"What is it, Mr. Noway?" Mary asked, holding the present. Not surprisingly, the present was yet again, squishy within the wrapping paper. Mary really liked the pattern going on with the presents she were getting at this point: soft and squishy plush dolls. Something seemed really familiar when the young girl saw long, green, fuzzy fur within the wrapping paper and soft, velvety fabric that was a lighter shade of green. 

"It's Troll!" Mary exclaimed, holding up the doll of Norway's troll friend, "Papa, this is what Troll looks like!" 

"Aw, he's cute!" He said, "Now I kinda feel bad for not being able to see him. Growing up really does stink..."

"I love my new troll!" Mary exclaimed, looking up at Norway. "Thank you Mr. Noway!" Mary then turned to Sealand, doing her best to try and hold all of her gifts the nations gave her. "We should play with our toys!" 

"Mary, we haven't opened up everything!" Sealand protested, "I didn't open up everything, nor did the others! Denmark said that he wanted you to open those five gifts first for some reason, and then we can open everything else up!" 

"That's right, Sealand!" Denmark said, kneeling down to Mary's height. "Those five gifts have something in common, you see. Those gifts all came from us, like how Kaj is from a show that Danish children watch." 

"Djungelskog is from Ikea," Sweden said, "I...went there and bought it for you. Some other people were fighting for the friend as well."

"Moominvalley is in my land, Mary." Finland said, "The Moomin family said they want to meet you one day." 

"Well, Mary already knows where Troll is from," Norway said, "It's obvious they live with me."

"Also, Lazytown is made in my land, too." Iceland said, "It's a pride and joy for me." 

"Oh, a cultural exchange!" Mary's mother exclaimed, "How lovely! All of you are teaching Mary such wonderful things about the world!" 

"And Mary has much more to open up from Santa, too." Mary's father chuckled, holding up a bunch of presents for the young girl, "Let's open up everything, yall!" 

"Sealand, let's play when we get our gifts all opened up." Mary said, taking all of the gifts from her father. "We can play with all of the things we got!" 

Sealand nodded as he began to open up his gifts he got from the Nordic nations, with everyone else opening up theirs. Even with everyone celebrating, there was plenty of pictures taken for the sake of memories and ripped up wrapping paper all over the floor, with some getting on Mary's dragon onesie. Some of the real celebrating happened when all of the presents were opened up, such as Denmark and Mary's father drank a pint of beer to celebrate their newfound friendship as well as Mary and Sealand playing with all of their new toys together. 

Alas, all celebrations have to end somewhere, as the five Nordics noticed that Mary and Sealand were sound asleep from having so much fun; truthfully, the two were pretty exhausted from countless hours of fun being with each other. This also brought up a dilemma from Mary's parents. 

"Goodness, how are we going to bring all of our presents back?" Mary's mother questioned, "There's all of these nice things we got and not just one, but two sleeping children!"

"I'll help out." Sweden said, as he grabbed the bulk of the presents in his arms. "Sealand will be okay." 

"Thank you so much!" 

As the day ended, Mary's mother and father soon realized something from their own daughter; A family is not just those related to you by blood, but by those who have a strong bond with each other. Mary just happens to have a bond with the Nordic nations, which soon spread to her own parents that blossomed new friendships and long lasting memories. 


End file.
